Baile:
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Elliot y Olivia bailan en una noche mágica Regalito para SofíaM97-Cullen y Simone Simons


**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, solo la historia que se la regalo a mi mejor amiga SofíaM97-Cullen. Y también a Simone Simons **

**:::Baile:::**

**Summary: Elliot y Olivia bailan en una noche mágica Regalito para SofíaM97-Cullen.**

**Olivia Benson.**

**H**oy iríamos a una fiesta todos los de la comisaria por que el hijo de Fin se había graduado, era en un salón, la fiesta iba a ser a las 7:00pm.

A mí no me gustaba mucho asistir a fiestas, pero Elliot me había convencido de ir.

Después de bañarme, me puse mí vestido, era negro, sin tirantes y debajo de los pechos tenía como una cinta de pequeños diamantes, también me puse un collar largo, pero no llamaba mucho la atención, y una pulsera en mi brazo izquierdo**(N/A: foto en mi perfil)** me deje él cabello suelto y me puse un poco de maquillaje.

Agarre mi bolso de mano, y me dirigí a la fiesta, cuando llegue el recepcionista me recibió.

-Detective Benson, se ve hermosa.-me dijo y yo me sonroje.

-Gracias, ¿ya llegaron los demás?-le pregunte.

-Claro, están adentro.-me dijo y me abrió la puerta.

-Olivia, que hermosa.-me dijo Cragen.

-No exageres.-le dije.

-Es la verdad, nunca te imagine así.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-le pregunte.

-Estamos en esa mesa-me dijo y me señalo.

-Gracias.-le dije y me dirigí a la mesa.

-Olivia ¿Eres tú?-me pregunto munch.

-Sí, soy yo.-le dije ¿Por qué todos decían lo mismo?

-Te ves muy bien.-me dijo Fin y su hijo.

-Ah, por cierto, felicidades.-le dije al hijo de Fin.

-Gracias.-me dijo.

Empezó a escucharse la música, y todos los de la mesa se fueron a bailar, dejándome sola.

Estaba tomándome una bebida que me habían dejado.

-¿Me permite este baile?-me pregunto una voz conocida.

Me voltee y vi a Elliot con su sonrisa adornando su bella cara.

-No sé bailar.-le dije.

-Con el mejor maestro aprenderás.-me dijo y me tendió su mano para agarrarla, la tome y me llevo a la pista de baile y empezó a sonar la canción TRULY MADLY DEEPLY de SAVAGE GARDEN

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las puse en su cuello y nos movimos al ritmo de la canción.

_Seré tu sueño_

_Seré tu deseo _

_Seré tu fantasía_

_Seré tu esperanza_

_Seré tu amor_

_Seré todo lo que necesites_

_Te amo más_

_Con cada respiro_

_Sincera, loca y profundamente_

_Seré fuerte_

_Seré fiel_

Lo mire a los ojos, y el también

_Porque estoy contando_

_Con un nuevo comienzo_

_Una razón para vivir_

_Un significado más profundo_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_Sobre una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo_

_En el mar_

_Quiero quedarme _

_ Así Para siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

_Y cuando las estrellas_

_Brillen resplandecientemente_

_En el aterciopelado cielo_

_Pediré un deseo_

_Para enviarlo al cielo_

_Entonces haré que quieras llora_

_Con lágrimas de alegría _

_Por todo el placer_

_Y la certeza _

_Que estamos rodeados_

_Por el confort y protección_

_De los poderes más altos_

_En las horas de la soledad_

_Las lágrimas te devoran_

Empezó otra vez el coro y ambos nos movíamos por toda la pista, viéndonos a los ojos, varios aplaudían y otros solo miraban, pero Elliot y yo, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

_¿Puedes verlo nena?_

_No tienes que cerrar tus ojos_

_Porque todo está justo_

_Delante de ti_

_Todo lo que necesites _

_Seguramente llegara_

La música empezaba a acabar y nosotros íbamos más lentos

_Quiero estar así para siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_Sobre una montaña_

_Quiero bañarme contigo_

_En el mar_

_Quiero vivir _

_Así para siempre_

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

Acabo la canción y él se acerco más a mí, nuestros labios se iban a tocar, solo los separaba unos centímetros.

-Aplausos para los Detectives Stabler y Benson.-dijo el que tenía el micrófono.

Elliot y yo nos miramos, y salimos de la pista.

-¡Vaya! Se robaron la pista.-dijo cragen y ambos reímos.

Y así paso toda la noche, algunos nos felicitaban por haber bailado así, y que casi nadie tenía esa química en la pista del baile como Elliot y yo la tuvimos.

Cuando me fije en mi reloj eran pasadas la medianoche.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.-les dije a los que estaban presentes en la mesa, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta sentía que Elliot me seguía.

-Liv.-me dijo Elliot y volteé.

-¿Sí?-le pregunte.

-Gracias por el baile, estuviste fantástica.-me dijo y se acerco más a mí.

-Sí, fue el mejor baile que haya tenido.-le dije.

-Pero no sería baile sin esto.-me dijo y agarro mi cintura y me beso, sentir sus labios sobre los míos era la gloria, sus labios eran gruesos, pero a la vez finos, y suaves cuando rozaban los míos.

-Mmm…-dije y lo jale más a mí, nos seguimos besando, no me importaba el tiempo, solo quería más de los besos de Elliot, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior para pedir acceso a mi boca y se lo di, si sus labios sabían a gloria, su lengua con la mía, era espectacular, ambos jadeábamos por la falta de aire, y nos separamos.

-Eso fue…-le empecé a decir.

-Maravilloso.-acabo de decir la oración por mí.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.-le dije y me separe de él.

-Sí.-me dijo y me abrió la puerta del taxi y cerro, el carro arranco y toque mis labios, voltee y vi que Elliot también hacia lo mismo, sonreí, mañana seria otro día.

**¿Comentarios? Este fic está dedicado a SofíaM97-Cullen y a Simone Simons porque a ambas nos gusta La ley y el orden u.v.e Las amo a las dos.**


End file.
